SUMMARY The theme of our BETRNet Research Center (RC) is to identify genetic determinants of Barrett's esophagus (BE) and esophageal adenocarcinoma (EAC) to enable genetic marker guided early detection, risk stratification, prevention and therapy. The BETRNet Patients Registry-Virtual Biorepository (PRVB) Core will interact with all RC investigators at our participating institutions to continue and improve the effective methods and designs that successfully enabled us to share human biospecimens and clinical data across institutions to efficiently achieve our project goals in our existing BETRNet and will enable success in our new projects. We communicate regularly with our RC investigators to make sure they have access to high quality, clinically annotated biospecimens for their research questions. In addition, the Core provides infrastructure and oversight for secure management of all biospecimen, clinical, demographic and molecular data from the BETRNet RC, working closely with our investigators and the BETRNet Administrative Core. The Core will ensure adherence to data sharing in adherence with the guidelines as outlined from the BETRNet Coordinating Center and the NCI BETRNet Program Office in order to provide biospecimens and data to other BETRNet RCs for research.